


桀骜不驯

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee





	桀骜不驯

喻文波捡到了一只猫。

是在他下班后回家的路上遇到的。

那只猫被装在一个小纸箱里，外面撑了把伞，就这么被放在了路边，路过的行人匆匆，有些时不时蹲下来逗弄一下，却没有一个人把它抱回家，喻文波在看到它时，猫趴在箱底铺着的毛巾里，抬着头看他。

它长的很漂亮，一身雪白皮毛中看不到一丝杂质，小鼻子是粉红色的，一双宝蓝色的眼睛就这么盯着喻文波，亮晶晶的像是在阳光下闪闪发光的蓝宝石。

好巧不巧，猫脖子上的项圈吊坠上，正好刻了宝蓝两个字。

喻文波把它带回家的时候，它安安静静的缩在箱子里，有时候探出头看一下这个神奇的世界，两只三角形的耳朵抖一抖，可爱的要命。

它像是不怕人，不然为什么之前被丢在路边那么多人路过都没有逃走，就连喻文波伸出手轻轻揉了下它的脑袋，它也不反抗，只是，喻文波刚刚把它抱回家，猫就发生了翻天覆地的变化，喻文波抱不得摸不得，一靠近它，全身的毛都会立马炸起来，喉咙里“呼噜呼噜”的满是威胁的声音，像一个小毛球。

喻文波也无奈，上网查了资料后才知道，被丢掉的流浪猫多多少少都对人有警惕心，把它放在家里不管它，只需要给它足够的食物喝水就好，让它自己适应。

这一适应，就适应了整整一个月，喻文波时不时半夜从梦中醒来，转头看向趴在床边睡觉的猫，只要他轻轻一动，小家伙就立马钻进床下，只看得见两只在黑夜里发光的眼睛。

喻文波很无奈，不知道自己是不是那里出了问题。

外边儿下起了雨，雨势挺大，细细密密的把整个世界都变得模糊不清，雨水顺着屋檐滑下来，“滴滴答答”地落到窗台上。

喻文波一只手拿着伞，另一只手拿出钥匙，熟练地插进锁孔里，轻轻旋转了一圈，门“啪嗒”一声缓缓打开，喻文波在进门的前一秒，听到了屋里一些奇怪的声音，这声音和外面的雨声交杂在一起，窸窸窣窣的，不仔细听很难捕捉得到。

但他还是听到了，喻文波皱起眉头，悄无声息地合上门，把伞放到桌子上，再小心翼翼地走到自己虚掩着的房门前，声音就是从这里传出来的，喻文波眉头皱的更紧，他把门轻轻推开，在看到屋里的一幕时，彻底愣住了。

喻文波本以为是有小偷闯入了自己的卧室，却不料床上躺着一个人，他上半身穿了件白色衬衫，下半身赤裸着，屋里的光线昏暗，但喻文波还是能看到，那个人修长白皙的手指挑逗着自己的后穴，时不时发出听了让人脸红心跳的水声，他扬起脖子，喉结上下滚动，红润有光泽的嘴微张，喘息的声音钻进喻文波的耳朵里。

他身上穿着的……是自己的衬衫。

除此之外，令喻文波感到惊讶的是，这个人头顶有两只毛茸茸的三角形耳朵，尾椎骨的位置是一条细长的尾巴。

整个人……就像是一只猫。

喻文波不知道自己是怎么走过去的。

今天温度不高，但屋子里的气温像是上升了十几度，他只觉得一阵口干舌燥，不自觉的解开紧紧缠绕在颈部的领带，扭了扭脖子，把身上的西装脱下来，扔到了一边。

床上的人在听到衣服落地的声音后，不停在后穴进出的手指一顿，他回过头，半睁着眼睛，眼神迷离地盯着这个突然闯进来的身影，在看清来人之后，身后的尾巴上下晃了几下。

“你……”

喻文波的话还没说完，便被那个人一把拉了过去摔到在床上，后脑勺不小心撞到了床头，他疼得倒吸一口气，那人坐在他身上，喻文波的白色衬衣对他来说大了不少，扣子毫无章法地胡乱扣着，领口从肩膀上滑下去，露出瘦削却泛着红的肩头和深陷的锁骨，毛茸茸的尾巴缠绕着他的小腿，时不时轻轻擦过脚踝。

喻文波眯了眯眼睛，这才发现这人颈部戴着的项圈上，刻着宝蓝两个字。

宝蓝？

他的……猫？

喻文波瞪大眼睛，眼里满是惊讶，脑子里一片空白，恍恍惚惚地盯着眼前这个不知道到底是人还是猫的生物，他只觉得眼前一黑，自己微凉的嘴唇便被另一张滚烫的唇封住，灵巧的舌头撬开他的牙关，还带着倒刺，在他的口腔里肆意扫荡一番，随后又和他的舌头死死纠缠。

倒刺滑过喻文波嘴里的软肉，他闷哼一声，与自己缠绕在一起的舌头巧妙地滑了出去，紧接着，如细雨般的亲吻沿着他的嘴唇一路落到喉结。

宝蓝抬眸看着他，那双如蔚蓝大海般地眼睛像是能勾人心魄，他一只手撑在床上，另一只手不老实地一颗一颗解开喻文波衣服的扣子，嘴唇含住他的喉结，用猫标志性的尖牙轻轻啃噬几下，留下一圈明显的红色牙印，随后又用舌头舔了舔，像是在怜惜自己的所爱之物。

喻文波半睁着眼睛看他，宛如被蛊惑了一般伸出手从他衣摆的下方钻了进去，带有薄茧的手心在宝蓝身上四处游走，每一处细腻皮肤都残留着属于喻文波的温度，他沿着脊椎骨往下探去，接着一把握住猫咪尾巴的根部，大力地揉搓几下，宝蓝浑身一颤，他没忍住在喻文波耳边低喘一声，撑在床上的那只手瞬间没了力气，倒在喻文波的胸膛上。

“别……”他喃喃出声，声音有些沙哑，却格外的好听，“别碰……那里……”

喻文波歪了下脑袋，黑如浓墨的一双眼睛瞬间暗了几分，他像是没有听到宝蓝的话，直接把他抱了起来，握着尾巴的那只手没有丝毫要松开的意思，目光在他的屁股上流连几圈，挺翘的臀尖泛着浅红，像个熟透了的水蜜桃，而下方的小穴由于喻文波的挑逗不断地溢出水来。

他顺着尾巴从头摸到尾，与尾椎骨相接的地方被他格外的照顾着，宝蓝趴在自己身上，张着嘴不断地喘息，津液从他的嘴角滑下来，打湿了喻文波的衣服，身前翘起的性器磨蹭着喻文波的腹部，上方的小孔流出透明的液体，他双手贴在喻文波胸前，收起的爪子突然露了出来，尖锐地在喻文波的皮肤上留下一条条白色的痕迹。

这副模样就像是即将被驯服了的野猫。

喻文波突然低声笑了一下，他俯下身子，贴着宝蓝头顶的耳朵，轻声道：“把爪子收回去。”

宝蓝皱着眉抬眼看他，眼眶泛红，眼睛里也模模糊糊的藏有眼泪，他又用爪子挠了挠喻文波的胸口，这次力度有点大，似乎在控诉自己的不满。

喻文波也不恼，反而觉得宝蓝这副表情简直可爱的要命，他用力的捏了几下宝蓝的屁股，然后把手指挤进臀缝里，指腹轻轻地磨蹭他某个难以启齿的地方，那里早就湿的不成样子，小嘴一张一合的吮吸着喻文波的手指，像是在邀请他品尝一份美味的食物。

“不听话的猫咪，是要接受惩罚的。”

宝蓝颤抖的更加厉害，喉咙里“呼噜呼噜”的声音在喻文波耳边盘旋，他的下巴搁在喻文波的肩膀上，喉结上下滚动着，抖着声音说道：“不要……”

“不要？”喻文波的语气上挑，磨蹭着后穴的那只手顺着方向摸了把前方的性器，那玩意儿早就硬的不行，喻文波轻轻一碰便瞬间释放出来，白色透明的液体全部喷溅在喻文波的身上，宝蓝轻呼一声，接着咬紧自己的下唇，不让自己发出任何声音，即使喉咙里的喘息抑制不住的散发出来。

“我看你挺兴奋的。真的不要……？”喻文波放开他的尾巴，接着揉了几下宝蓝的两只耳朵，猫咪原本竖立的小耳朵现在也搭拉下去，他泪眼朦胧的转头看着喻文波，眼眶红的厉害，不断地抽泣着，一幅被欺负过了头的样子。

一直不肯跟自己接触的猫咪对着自己求饶，喻文波心软了一下，本想就这么放过他，可身体似乎并不允许他这么做。

宝蓝身前的性器在释放了一次后有些软下去，又因为喻文波的不断挑逗颤颤巍巍地站起来，喻文波松开他的性器又摸回了他的后穴，手指在穴口轻轻戳了几下，只把一个手指头伸进去，就是不做下面的任何动作。

趴在身上的小猫似乎有点没耐心的，他扬起小脸，两旁脸颊红的厉害，眼神也开始有些恍惚，小嘴半张着，红艳的嘴唇上还带着水光，露出一小截同样红的要命的舌头。

他突然抓住喻文波捣乱的手，把他的手指从自己身体里面抽了出来，接着又攥着手指一下子直接挤了半根进去，温热的肉壁瞬间把喻文波的手指包裹起来，小猫看起来还不太满足，想要把整根手指都挤进去，却奈何自己实在没有力气，他撇着嘴角委屈巴巴地盯着喻文波，喉咙里撒娇一般地直哼哼。

“真的不要吗？”喻文波和他对视着，又重复了一遍。

小猫败给了欲望，总算松了嘴，小声地说了一句：“要……”

喻文波没忍住笑笑，低下头吻了吻他的眼睛，接着从宝蓝的手里挣脱开，抽出自己的手指后又整根埋了进去，穴里的谁分泌得更加厉害，由于喻文波进出的动作，发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，在只有两个人的房间里回荡。

宝蓝喘得厉害，滚烫的气息喷洒在喻文波的颈间，他张开嘴咬住喻文波的耳垂，用牙齿细细摩挲，在第一根手指能在后穴里通畅地进出后他又加入了第二根，宝蓝性器上的青筋跳动几下，头部渐渐从红色开始发紫，却没释放出任何东西，他突然拼命地摇了摇脑袋，抽泣着在喻文波耳边说：“不行……还不够……”

“恩？”喻文波挑了下眉毛。

“射不出来……”宝蓝的语气里染上了哭腔，紧接着猫咪手足无措地把手往喻文波的身下探去，揉了揉藏在裤子里鼓鼓鼓囊囊的一团，随后“嘶啦”一声拉开了喻文波的裤子拉链，纤长白皙的手指握住他有些发烫的阴茎，胡乱地摸了几下，“求求你……帮帮我……”

喻文波倒吸了几口凉气，自己毕竟是个从未开过荤的，被宝蓝这么一刺激，还差点就缴械投降，他皱着眉头忍住自己的欲望，而性器一点一点挺立起来，硬的有些发疼，宝蓝柔软的手指挠了挠他的囊袋，皱起的小眉头和越来越急切的动作不禁逗笑了喻文波，他勾了勾嘴角，挑了下眉毛后说道：“看你表现。”

宝蓝愣了一下，额前的头发有些凌乱，被黑发遮挡住的眼睛看着他，随后他把身体往后挪了挪，半撑在空中，手指在后穴里抽插几下后，撑开穴口，里面装着的水瞬间流了下来，浇了喻文波一身，穴口对准喻文波的性器，他抖着小腿一点一点地坐下去，对他来说大太多的阴茎进去的有点困难，刚刚进去半根他就再也支撑不住倒在了喻文波的身上。

小猫的身体瘦削，身上的白色衬衫完完全全地垮了下去，衣服上沾满了他射出的液体，湿漉漉地披在身上，他无助地看向喻文波，眼神里满满地全是祈求的意味，喉咙里哼哼唧唧，小嘴微微撅了起来。

喻文波稳了稳自己的心神，面前的小猫实在太会蛊惑人心，喻文波故意扭过脑袋不看他，衣服不管他怎么撒娇都没用的样子。

宝蓝恼怒地轻轻锤了一下喻文波的肚子，拳头软绵绵的像是在挠痒痒一般，他眉头皱的更紧，咬着下唇，使劲力气撑起来，继续一点一点地往下坐，每进去一点，他都闷哼出声，也不知道用了多长时间，他才把整根性器挤了进去，后穴里被塞得满满当当，没有一点缝隙，暖呼呼的肉壁紧紧地包裹着喻文波的阴茎，两个人都大汗淋漓地呼出一口气。

接着，宝蓝双手撑在喻文波的身上，艰难地抬起自己的身子，模拟着抽插的动作，他仰着头轻喘，身体抖得厉害，没几下便彻底没了力气，趴在喻文波身前，红着眼角看他。

喻文波再也忍不住了，他一下子翻过身，把宝蓝压在了身下，埋在身体里的性器旋转一圈，几乎把穴里每一个地方都摩擦到，宝蓝被刺激的差点叫喊出声，他抬起手臂，用嘴死死地咬住，只能听见一些轻微的哼唧声从缝隙里露出来。

两条又细又长地腿缠绕在喻文波的腰上，他双手死死抓着身下的床单，迎接着喻文波一下比一下猛烈的攻击，硬的发胀的性器像把肉刃般顶入他的身体，他的胸口剧烈的起伏着，脑袋晕乎乎的，就连呼吸也变得断断续续。

面前的男人抓着他的肩膀又转了一圈，强迫他跪在床上，这个姿势除了让性器进入的很深之外，没有半点好处，他的手揉搓着自己的脊背，一点一点地往下滑，接着再一次抓住了尾巴，肆意的揉搓着，时不时挠挠尾巴的根部，激得宝蓝起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，后穴里的液体分泌的凶猛，滚烫地浇在了性器上，房间里的水声和喘息声混杂在一起，这时，喻文波一不小心摩擦过某个部位，宝蓝再也控制不住地喊叫起来，音调把拔高了几分，整张脸埋在柔软的枕头里，眼泪一个劲儿溢出来，流下一块块透明的泪痕。

喻文波算是明白了那是什么地方，便一下又一下地只往那块软肉顶去，宝蓝咬住床单，眼泪和口水流淌下来，身上汗津津，红的宛如熟透了一般，他整个儿都软成了一滩水，任由喻文波随意肆弄。

嗓子都喊哑了，身后的人似乎没有一点要交待的迹象，他颤抖着声音求饶，微微侧过脑袋，低声道：“够了……够了……”

“恩？”喻文波凑了过去，身下的性器顶的更深，“你说什么？”

“不要了……”他喃喃着，喉咙有些发痛，“我不想要了……”

喻文波眯了眯眼睛，进出的动作慢了下来，直到最后直接停留在里面，独自享受着被柔软肉壁包裹的触感，一动也不动。

“真的不要了？”

他故意般地问道。

“不……”面前的猫咪回答的很不坚定，明明才被照顾过的后穴在还不到三秒的时间又开始变地痒酥酥的，折磨人的电流再一次从他的血管蔓延全身，他难耐地扭了扭屁股，瞬间改变了注意，“要……”

“恩？”喻文波不为所动，盯着宝蓝白嫩嫩的屁股歪了下脑袋，“你说什么？我没听清楚？”

“我要……”

“要什么？说清楚？”

“要……”他哽咽了一下，“要、要你肏我……”

他的话刚说完，便被喻文波一把抱了起来，坐在他身上，两个人面对面看着，对方黑漆漆的眼睛里只有自己一个人的身影，“扑通扑通”跳的混乱的心跳声清晰可见，宝蓝突然红着脸低下头，额头抵在喻文波的肩膀上，两只攥着他肩膀的手又伸出爪子，轻轻地挠了挠。

他张了张嘴想要说些什么，冒到嘴边的话却被一通让人头皮发麻的快感堵了回去，喻文波强而有力的手臂抱着自己，上上下下的速度很快，每一次都顶在他最舒服的位置，宝蓝的鼻尖一酸，舒服的直接又哭了出来，抱着喻文波的肩膀哭的厉害，肩膀一耸一耸，爪子在他的背部留下一条条痕迹。

喻文波低头轻咬他凸出的锁骨，在锁骨尖上吮吸出几个红印，身上的人早就哭的不成样子，整个人软绵绵地倒在他身上，可下面那张小嘴还不停的吞吃着，似乎想要索求更多的东西。

他的阴茎跳了几下，小孔微微张开，把里面储蓄许久的液体一下子喷射出来，宝蓝仰着头无声的喊叫，由于射精而变得更加紧致的后穴死死地缠绕着喻文波的性器，他皱着眉吸了几口气后最后顶了几下，然后把所有的一切都交代了出来。

温热的精液灌满了整个穴道，就连宝蓝的小肚子也鼓了起来，圆乎乎的可爱的要命，他的身体颤抖着，紧紧地抱着面前的喻文波。

喻文波凑近他的耳朵，柔声问道：“你是从哪里来的？”

“被你……捡回来的……”他乖乖地回答。

“为什么要在我的床上自慰？”喻文波垂眸，继续问。

宝蓝亲了亲他的脖子：“猫的发情期。”

“那。”喻文波顿了一下，“为什么穿我的衬衫？”

他犹豫了一下。

“那上面有你的味道。”宝蓝抬头，又咬了一下他的嘴唇，柔声说道，“我喜欢你。”

喻文波笑了笑，伸手揉了揉对方毛茸茸的脑袋，接着把半软的性器抽了出去，没了性器的阻拦，后穴里的精液混杂着肠液一股脑儿的顺着他的腿留下来，打湿了身下的床单。

他抱着自己昏昏欲睡的猫咪去了浴室，一向怕水的猫这时候也不反抗，任由他为他清理，洗完澡后，喻文波又抱着猫回到了床上。

猫早就累到睡得灰天黑地，头顶的耳朵和身后的尾巴不知什么时候消失不见了，喻文波侧着脑袋看着他红肿的嘴唇，长长的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，身上到处都是欢爱过的痕迹。

确实欺负的过头了。

也不知道猫咪明天会不会恨自己。

喻文波这样想。

这时，睡得正香的猫凑了过来，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭喻文波的脸颊，接着缩进了他的怀里。

身上香香的，酥软了喻文波的整颗心脏。

 

END.


End file.
